Tabula Rasa
by Daft-Imagination
Summary: Tout est fini. Voldemort, la guerre, les morts, la prophétie... Tout. Pour vivre, Harry décide d'oublier. L'échéance est lancée. Ne demeure plus que le parcours de quatre saisons pour se souvenir du plus important, des choses imperdables à l'esprit... Ou au contraire, le parcours d'un oubli irrévocable.
1. Automne

**Tabula Rasa**

Warning ! SR (SS)/HP

Genre : Romance/Semi-Drame

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

► Voici venir le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction très courte que sera "Tabula Rasa". Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les Feuilles Mortes Tombent et Disparaissent.**

- Vous ne pouvez pas oublier.

Le lourd chuchotis de l'homme était entrain rebondir dans sa boîte crânienne égarée en de durs échos, semblant vouloir s'imprimer à l'encre indélébile contre les parois de son esprit. Les mots, bien que prononcés à voix basse, avaient été dits distinctement. Mélangé au souffle gelé du vent, le murmure à l'arrière ton douloureux mais indéniablement froid, avait été porté à lui, allant jusqu'à transpercer de son son rafraichi chaque cellule composant son corps. Sentant le courant d'air prendre tout son temps pour le traverser, gambadant victorieusement dans l'ensemble de son système nerveux, Harry sentit ses membre se geler progressivement. Puis, celui-ci réalisa avec difficulté qu'il lui était simplement impossible de claquer joyeusement la porte au nez crochu de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il était apparu comme un dangereux mirage devant le seuil de sa petite maison, le scrutant de ses orbes sombres et perçantes qui, comme à chaque fois, le faisait se sentir si petit et désœuvré. Son air sévère et accusateur profondément agaçant pointé sur lui, l'homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, se tenait si droitement, le maintien si inflexible qu'il semblait juste vouloir prendre racine sur sa modeste terrasse en bois.

L'intonation de la phrase ressemblait à un conseil, une consigne, un ordre... Et elle ne lui était en rien étrangère. Harry connaissait trop bien ce ton insupportable. Comment aurait-il pu le méconnaitre ? Une vie entière n'aurait pas suffi à le lui faire oublier. Le jeune homme aurait même pu dire sans exagération aucune, qu'il n'avait été confronté qu'à cette unique voix sèche et froide durant sa scolarité. Pourtant, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il avait troqué sa robe de jeune écolier, mais il apparaissait qu'entre l'homme et lui, les choses changeaient avec une difficulté certaine et timidement mesurable. Pourquoi avait-il cette pénible impression de se retrouver dans cette salle de classe sombre, humide et austère à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole ? Les choses ne changeaient-elles réellement jamais ?

- Je... Excusez-moi professeur, mais... Que me voulez-vous ?

Combien de fois sa respiration allait-elle être coupée par les agissements de ce morveux ? Combien de fois la retiendrait-il encore, avant de pouvoir enfin soupirer ? Pendant combien de temps son cœur fatigué pourrait-il endurer ce manque d'oxygénation ponctuel ? Combien de temps lui restait-il, avant que ses cheveux noirs ne virent sournoisement au blanc ? Quand cesserait-il de s'inquiéter pour cet enfant qu'il avait observé grandir et murir bien trop vite ?

Un enfant ? L'homme ricana intérieurement. Harry Potter n'en était plus un. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais été un... Pas tout à fait. Pas complètement.

Bien sûr, en tant que son professeur, il avait été mis en première ligne pour surveiller les agissements supposés louches du garçon et de ses amis. Mais alors qu'il considérait le fait que ces morveux ne cherchaient qu'à s'enfoncer dans des ennuis frivolement adolescents, il avait tristement du reconnaitre qu'il n'en était rien... Le parcours scolaire de Harry Potter n'avait été semé que d'embûches. De sinistres embûches promptement posées par le défunt Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas une année ne s'était écoulée sans que, quelque part, vicieusement, une merde liée à Voldemort ne surgisse, assurant ainsi la mise en sursis de sa vie .

Mais face à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le gosse aurait pu tomber des millions de fois. Des millions de fois pour lesquelles Harry Potter se serait toujours relevé, pour lesquelles il n'aurait jamais fini d'espérer... D'avancer... Parce que c'était juste « _Marche ou Crève »_ et que sans doute, il n'y avait que ça à faire.

Seulement, le contraire de "vivre" n'était pas "mourir". C'était "perdre". Et Merlin savait ce que le jeune Potter avait du perdre en affrontant toutes ces épreuves. Il ne suffisait simplement pas de vaincre pour gagner, et les gains finaux amassés pour chaque victoire le présentaient rarement comme vrai vainqueur. En traversant rapidement les années, Harry avait observé impuissant ces gens tomber. Des gens qui, contrairement à lui, ne se relèveraient jamais. De quoi créer profondément en lui ce sentiment de culpabilité. De quoi installer sereinement ce foutu complexe du héros.

_« Marche ou Crève »_.

De quoi attiser imperturbablement en lui la flamme de la gagne.

Alors les autres finirent par le trouver Héroïque. Héroïque pour avoir sauver un monde sorcier qui avait trop vite abandonné. Héroïque pour avoir exécuté une Prophétie qui n'avait de sens que pour ceux qui lui en donnaient. Héroïque pour avoir vaincu un Mage Noir supposé invincible. Héroïque pour avoir tuer un homme. Héroïque parce que pour quitter ces temps sombres, le monde avait eu besoin de Héros... Parce qu'après l'orage violant et mouillé, le ciel coléreux aux tristes nuages grisâtre se calmait toujours, se parsemant alors de ces faibles éclaircies dont la douce percée illuminait violemment cette masse tempétueuse.

La tristesse et le désespoir de ce monde brutalement retirés, chacun reprit son souffle. Tous exultèrent. Tous pleurèrent. Tous vécurent.

Le monde tournait.

Simplement.

Le monde tournait et pourtant... Pour le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ce soir, il semblait le faire avec difficulté.

Souffrant de sa position debout, Harry savait que son corps entier criait au scandale de part le peu de considération dont il était victime et dont son propriétaire paraissait se foutre royalement. Mais jamais le brun ne se serait tenu autrement que sur ses deux jambes face à son visiteur nocturne.

Ce dernier le voyait. Il voyait clairement que le gamin Potter était sur le point de se rompre... Même aveugle il l'aurait vu tant tout dans son aura le hurlait ... Le _lui_ hurlait.

Ses foutus cheveux indisciplinés avaient perdu de leur insolente brillance, son visage pâle et creusé affichait d'une façon traitresse toute la fatigue qu'il avait du accumuler depuis la guerre, il avait perdu du poids aussi.

« Encore... » ne put s'empêcher de commenter mentalement le professeur.

Une simple bourrasque aurait pu l'emporter avec elle, l'emmener probablement loin, très loin de toute l'agitation qui demeurait. Un simple coup de vent impérieux aurait suffi à transporter Harry Potter dans un lieu tenu le plus silencieusement secret. L'homme n'arrivait plus à ce détacher de cette impression. Lui qui ne se fiait pas à ses ressentis trop peu confiants, ne pouvait cependant ignorer ses peurs quand celles-ci étaient liées au jeune homme. Une crainte viscérale dont le murmure fanatique lui contait sournoisement l'échappée du morveux... Une échappée hors de tout. Du temps. De son atteinte. Plus rien ne paraissait pouvoir le maintenir encore un peu parmi-eux. Comme si un petit rien aurait pu suffire à le faire disparaître instantanément. Comme si Harry Potter se tenait au bord d'un gouffre sans fond, attendant le moment propice pour s'y jeter à pieds joints.

- J'ai entendu dire que le Héros national ne se sentait plus d'humeur à vivre parmi ses congénères, lança froidement l'invité indésiré.

Nul doute que l'homme aimait faire planer autour d'eux cette tension désagréable à chacune de ses paroles. Nul doute que l'enseignant aimait voir le visage de son ancien élève s'ombrager quand il lui parlait de cette manière. Nul doute qu'il ne savait pas s'adresser à lui autrement, préférant laisser une colère gelée s'imposer devant l'inquiétude d'un départ prochain. Nul doute que Severus Rogue aimait Harry Potter.

- Je vous demande pardon Monsieur ? s'offusqua le jeune homme clairement agacé par les propos de l'homme.

Le sentiment de surprise de cette visite impromptue fut rapidement balayé par la colère de l'incompréhension. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours aussi désagréable ? Harry avait pourtant été le premier à éprouver un profond respect pour l'ancien espion. Il ne pouvait en être autrement... Pas après sa vision des souvenirs de l'homme. Pas après avoir saisi la portée de ses décisions. Pas après avoir compris à quel point il avait été protégé.

Pour autant, en s'en allant, l'adolescent avait été persuadé que Severus Rogue aurait été le premier ravi de savoir les enceintes du château vides de sa présence... A ses yeux, son ancien professeur n'avait plus de raisons de vouloir avoir affaire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Ses obligations envers sa défunte mère disparues, Harry supposait que finalement... Ils ne représentaient l'un pour l'autre rien de plus que de simples connaissances. Pour cette raison, il avait pris soin de n'informer que ses amis et quelques membres du personnel scolaire qu'il se retirerait dans la forêt interdite quelques temps.

A Poudlard, le jeune homme avait fini par insupporter son lit à l'infirmerie. Là -bas, il n'y avait aucun répit. Subsistaient seulement ces cris derrière ces portes fermement closes, ces familles aux chevets des blessés restants, ces allés et venus incessants de ce monde dont il voulait échapper, mais qu'il ne pouvait simplement ignorer, et ce magnifique soleil dont personne ne le laissait apprécier les doux rayons.

Là-bas, ne subsistait rien pour lui.

Partir seul, dans un endroit où personne n'irait, c'était naturellement présenté à lui comme sa seule échappatoire. Ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, avaient été exclusivement autorisés à le quérir quand bon leur semblerait. Pour Harry, cela n'était pas trop en demander. Le jeune homme savait néanmoins à quel point son havre de paix était mince, mais l'espoir de cette pensée était tout ce qui lui restait. Il ne pouvait se raccrocher qu'à ça... Même s'il avait complètement conscience que sa non-exposition aux yeux du monde était simplement vaine.

Était-il stupide de croire que Harry Potter n'appartenait pas au monde ?

Les êtres humains ne pouvaient appartenir au monde. Ils en faisaient juste partie... A croire que les choses étaient différentes pour les Héros arbitrairement pointés du doigt.

Et même si l'adolescent aimait les gens, il ne les aimait pas suffisamment pour omettre le fait qu'il était d'abord et avant tout quelqu'un... Lui aussi. Pas un Héros, pas un Guerrier, pas un Justicier, pas un Sauveur... Juste _quelqu'un_.

Et voir Severus Rogue se pointer devant chez lui comme un fleur l'exaspéra au plus au point. L'homme l'avait scrupuleusement jaugé depuis qu'ils se faisaient face. Tant, que Harry n'avait même plus la force d'y prêter la moindre intention. Ce temps là avec son professeur n'existait plus pour lui. Tant pis pour les choses qui ne changeaient pas. Tant pis pour ces choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tant pis pour tout ça.

- Je ne savais pas que votre combat contre le Seigneur Noir vous aviez aussi rendu sourd, répliqua froidement Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit aussitôt Harry sur le même ton. Comment avez-vous su où je logeais ?

Un reniflement dédaigneux se répercuta dans la nuit.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis encore le directeur de l'école dans laquelle vous avez été soigné et où, accessoirement, vous avez fait vos études. Par conséquent, je connais tout ce qu'il y a d'important à savoir.

- J'aurais du me douter que McGonagald vous en parlerait, soupira le plus jeune dépité.

Severus avait menti. Sa collègue ne lui en aurait pas touché un seul mot s'il ne l'avait pas forcée à cracher ce qu'elle savait. Il n'avait juste pas aimé avoir été mis à l'écart des confidences du gamin. L'ancien professeur de potions avait naïvement cru que Potter junior l'aurait traité avec plus de considération. Certes ils n'étaient pas amis. Mais après avoir vu leur relation se calmer de façon exponentielle après la guerre, il avait pensé que le morveux lui aurait moins dit _ça_. L'homme s'était senti totalement exclu de la vie de son ancien élève. Vexé, blessé, Severus n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre le fonctionnement des neurones de l'autre petit imbécile... Il l'avait quand même sauvé durant tout le long de ses 17 années d'existence bon sang !

Connaitre le nouveau lieu de résidence de son ancien élève l'avait rassuré. Malgré cette sensation de vide et de froid qui avait commencé à se figer en lui, le directeur n'aurait cependant jamais pensé à vérifier par lui même la vérité de cette information... Il ne l'aurait jamais fait, car à l'évidence, Potter lui même ne souhaitait pas de lui dans sa vie futuristiquement proche... Mais faible comme il était, il avait suffi d'une seule venue matinale de Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger dans son bureau pour qu'il se décide à aller voir. Les suppliques inquiètes et désespérées des deux adolescents avaient suffi à le convaincre de tirer les vers du nez de l'autre inconscient.

Ce sentiment oppressant qui s'était emparé de ses tripes semblait avoir été partagé avec les meilleurs amis du jeune homme. Severus n'aurait pas su clairement dire si l'empressement dont il était pris envers le jeune homme était du à l'habitude de protection qu'il avait dégagé durant toutes ces années, ou bien s'il émanait simplement de cette inquiétude sourde d'imaginer qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus voir celui dont il était épris. Cette dernière pensée était simplement insoutenable et l'homme ne se leurrait pas sur ce fait.

- On ne m'avait donc pas menti, finit par siffler Severus terminant d'observer son vis à vis.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Confus, il semblait réfléchir sur la portée de cette phrase. "Menti" sur quoi ? Qui ça "on" ?

- Je réitère ma question Professeur, que me voulez-vous ? questionna-t-il enfin, désireux de comprendre les propos du plus vieux.

- Il semblerait Monsieur Potter que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir senti que vous vous apprêtiez à commettre une action certainement stupide, reprit l'homme plus fortement.

- Qu'entendez-vous par une action certainement stupide ? interrogea suspicieusement Harry.

Severus souffla irrité par l'attitude défensive du gamin qui semblait simplement vouloir imiter le comportement d'un simple perroquet.

- Je pense sincèrement que cette discussion ne mérite pas d'être effectuée sur le seuil de votre maison, Monsieur Potter.

- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Harry peu prompt à laisser entrer l'homme chez lui.

Severus souffla une nouvelle fois, contenant son envie de crier à quel point il pouvait vraiment être doté d'un cerveau atrophié quand il s'y mettait. Ne lui faisait-il donc pas confiance ? Ne pouvait-il même pas l'accepter sous son toit ? Sa présence le répugnait-il à ce point ?

- Me savoir près de vous vous ennuierait-il donc ? ne put-il s'empêcher de prononcer.

Surpris par la question, Harry plongea son regard dans celui de l'ancien enseignant... Et ne vit rien pouvant trahir les véritables pensées de ce dernier. Elles lui étaient totalement inaccessibles, et cela n'aurait pas du le surprendre... En effet, et pourtant, le jeune brun avait ressenti quelque chose de différent dans la phrase de l'autre homme. La manière dont elle avait été prononcée peut-être ? Le faux semblant ironique dont elle avait été parée ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. La nuance était trop fine. Quelque chose y demeurait cependant... Quelque chose qui l'intriguait car totalement inhabituelle.

- Je mentirais si je vous répondais que de vous voir ce soir me fait particulièrement plaisir Professeur, déclara sincèrement Harry. Mais outre mesure et situation, votre présence n'est pas de nature à m'ennuyer... M'énerver peut-être. M'ennuyer, je ne pense pas. J'aimerais juste comprendre le pourquoi de votre venue ici. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est pourquoi je rechigne visiblement à vous laisser entrer, termina-t-il sobrement.

Ce fut au tour de Severus d'être surpris par les paroles franches du garçon. Soulagé d'entendre de sa part qu'il ne l'ennuyait pas, voire même amusé de savoir qu'ils s'énervaient finalement souvent réciproquement, l'ancien professeur esquissa un sourire intérieur.

- Si je vous expliquais que je suis ici sur demande de Monsieur Weasley et de Miss Granger, me laisseriez-vous entrer ?

A la mention des deux noms Harry se figea, semblant assembler dans son esprit les parties éparpillées d'un puzzle dont il ne connaissait même pas la forme finale.

- Très bien... finit-il par abdiquer en s'écartant légèrement pour laisser passer le directeur.

La demeure de l'adolescent n'était en réalité qu'une sorte de pièce unique faisant office de cuisine, salon, salle à manger et chambre. En plus de la porte d'entrée n'existait qu'une unique autre porte qui devait probablement mener à la salle de bain. Tout était simplement décorée, y avait été installé un mobilier rudimentaire, sans charme ni caractéristiques particulières. L'endroit dépouillé n'en était pour autant pas impersonnel... Et Severus ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible.

- Ma maison semble vous laisser perplexe professeur, constata avec amusement le plus jeune, les yeux fixés sur le haussement de sourcil de l'ancien professeur.

Seul un reniflement lui rétorqua dédaigneusement de garder ses réflexions pour lui. Oh, l'homme maitrisait si bien ce reniflement ! Une maitrise probablement inévitable tant le simple bruit le reflétait si bien. Sobre, concis et tellement plus éloquent et incisif que ses phrases acides dont il semblait pourtant apprécier la corrosion. On ne pouvait rien répondre à un tel reniflement. Point d'orgue d'un semblant d'échange, il ne laissait place à aucune contestation.

- Bien. Puisqu'il nous faut discuter, discutons, prononça finalement Harry la voix las. Je vous en prie, Professeur, asseyez-vous, termina-t-il en désignant d'un geste un fauteuil.

L'homme s'y assit, et observa son vis à vis faire difficilement de même sur une petite banquette pourpre, lui faisant ainsi face.

- Vous comprendrez vue mon état quelque peu... Précaire, mon envie de vous voir vous expliquer le plus rapidement et le précisément sur le but de votre visite, lança sans préambule le plus jeune.

Le mordant de sa voix tranchait d'une façon un peu trop soutenue avec l'allure maladive de son corps. Imprégné dans son épuisement, Harry lui-même reconnaissait être arrivé au bout de ses limites physiques... Et Severus Rogue n'était pas dupe.

- Dans ce cas permettez-moi de vous dire, Monsieur Potter, que je ne vous laisserai pas faire ce que bon vous semble de votre vie maintenant que la guerre est terminée.

Abasourdi par les propos directifs de l'homme, Harry ouvrit la bouche afin de protester vivement.

- Non mais je ne vous...

- Ce qui signifie que je ne vous laisserai pas la gâcher, la mutiler ou la terminer comme l'imbécile heureux que vous êtes, le coupa promptement l'homme. J'ai eu vent d'informations convergeant toutes vers une hypothèse stupide mais pas improbable, donc très Potterienne, que vous vous apprêtiez à... Oublier certaines choses, murmura-t-il froidement. J'espère cependant avoir tort... N'est-ce pas ? Monsieur Potter.

Harry retint son souffle, sonné. Comment l'homme avait-il pu deviner ?

- Je pense en connaître suffisamment sur vous pour savoir comment votre cerveau atrophié fonctionne, trancha lentement Severus répondant ainsi à sa question muette.

Mais qu'il espérait avoir tort ! Severus voulait encore se leurrer un peu, faire semblant de croire que ses impressions étaient fausses. Parce que Harry ne pouvait juste pas oublier. Parce que si son intention s'était encrée dans sa petite tête de Griffondor têtue, alors Severus savait qu'il ne possédait pas les moyens de la faire déguerpir.

Parce que si Harry Potter avait décidé d'oublier, Severus Rogue ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Sur quels fondements le pouvait-il ? Sur quelles cordes sensibles reposait encore l'espoir de le faire s'arrêter ? Quels étaient les mots exacts à prononcer ? Le bon timing ? Face à ce mur de détermination, ne pouvaient se fracasser que de simples impuissants.

Personne n'avait d'emprise sur le jeune homme, car il était impossible de posséder la moindre emprise sur les esprits libérés.

Harry ne possédait pas la patience nécessaire à observer calmement le blanc de l'œil de l'autre homme silencieusement, attendant studieusement que ce dernier renonce aux réponses laissées par ses interrogations et quitte sa maison sans un regard en arrière. Le détournement subtil de situation n'était pas non plus la ruse dans laquelle il excellait. Confronté à l'ancien espion, les seules échappatoires possibles étaient risquées, pire, elles étaient ridicules. Mieux valait rester honnête.

- Je suppose que Hermione et Ron me connaissent un peu trop pour mon propre bien, sourit-il tendrement. Et je ne suis pas si surpris de constater que c'est vers vous que ces derniers se sont tournés afin de faire part de leurs... Ressentis.

Une agréable stupéfaction intérieure émergea chez le Directeur à l'écoute de la dernière phrase.

- Vous n'êtes pas surpris ?

Le plus jeune éclata d'un rire franc. Le son rendu rauque par la maladie s'éleva sans pudeur dans les airs, le saturant alors de douceur et gaité. Ah... Severus comprit alors pourquoi l'endroit si dénudé ne pouvait être froid... Ici, tout avait été baigné dans les rires clairs et la magie chaude et accueillante du jeune brun. La personnalité de la demeure ne se traduisait pas à travers ses meubles, elle se traduisait à travers son atmosphère.

- Vous êtes l'homme qui m'avait protégé durant toute ma vie, reprit Harry une fois ses rires calmés, n'est-il pas logique de s'adresser à vous s'il apparait que ma vie est en danger ?

Severus ne sut quoi répondre. Figé par les propos si francs de ce morveux, son cerveau en était presque arrivé à croire par des chemins escarpés et détournés qu'il comptait pour lui ! Lui ! Severus Rogue ! Ancien Mangemort repenti ! L'homme ne savait pas s'il s'illusionnait complètement, mais les paroles avaient été dit d'un naturel si déconcertant qu'il s'enfonçait bien volontiers dans ce sentiment agréable...

Mais son caractère renfrogné lui rappela alors subitement à l'ordre que le gamin avait _ri_...

- Et qu'y a-t-il de drôle à cela ? se reprit-il alors, la voix un peu trop coulante.

Se méfiant de l'intonation prise, Harry expliqua calmement :

- Lorsque vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas surpris... Vous arboriez un air si... Déconcerté. Un peu le genre qu'on arbore quand quelque chose de bien nous arrive mais qu'on ne comprend pas pourquoi... Et puis, je ne vous avez jamais vu exprimer ce genre d'expression. J'ai ainsi supposé que vous ne saviez pas à quel point je vous respectais, Professeur. Je ne me moquais pas de vous. Je trouvais simplement incroyable que vous ayez pu ignorer toute l'importance que vous avez eu dans ma vie, sourit-il. Je reconnais avoir été un vrai aimant à problèmes, et je me rends compte que je ne l'ai pas fait avant mais... Merci Professeur. Merci d'avoir assuré ma sécurité jusqu'à présent... Et merci de vouloir assurer ce rôle maintenant même alors que tout est terminé.

Son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres. Un sourire si simplement offert, un sourire qui ne demandait rien, un sourire qu'on ne pouvait que donner. Severus réalisa alors que ce sourire était peut-être l'unique à jamais accordé par le plus jeune envers lui.

- Non... Vous ne pouvez pas oublier... chuchota-t-il, tranchant l'air redevenu calme de la pièce.

Troublé par la voix de l'homme, Harry préféra se taire. Pourquoi prenait-il ça tellement à cœur ?

- Comprenez-vous ce que cela vous coûtera ? s'exprima froidement Severus. Êtes-vous prêt à assumer l'effondrement de vos dix-huit années de vie ? Avez-vous au moins conscience que...

Mais alors que le plus vieux prononçait ses paroles, Harry lui, avait cessé de l'écouter. Regardant les arbres trembler sous le vent chaud de fin d'été, il suivit du regard une petite feuille se détacher de sa branche pour mieux être emportée ensuite par la brise puissante.

Il voulait être cette petite feuille. Il voulait juste se laisser aller au loin avec ce vent. Rester les pieds sur terre le fatiguait... Vraiment.

-... Non, le Héros préfère jouer les égoïstes ! Dites-le-moi Monsieur Potter, dites-moi à quel point vous vous moquez éperdument de la tristesse que vous engendrerez avec...

- Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? coupa soudainement Harry. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas oublier ? interrogea-t-il sérieusement.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il le faisait exprès pour le provoquer ce sale gosse !

- Avez-vous seulement écoutez ce que je viens de vous dire ?

- Là ne réside pas les réponses à ma question, affirma le jeune homme. Je veux vivre vous savez. Oublier n'est pas mourir. Or... Vous me parlez comme si je m'apprêtais à me suicider.

A ses paroles, l'ancien professeur le regarda fixement, sans ciller.

- Le néant de l'oublie s'apparente à l'absence du décès, prononça-t-il la voix grave.

« Et tu me manqueras d'une façon intolérable...» pensa douloureusement l'homme.

Mais Severus devait l'admettre, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas si la disparition totale d'un être cher en ce monde était plus dure à encaisser que de le savoir en vie, quelque part, mais être totalement ignoré par sa personne.

Pour Harry, il apparaissait cependant clair que tant que l'on vivait, tant qu'existait encore cette possibilité, alors demeurait avec, l'espoir de pouvoir reprendre ce que l'on avait abandonné, de reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit. Sans pour autant revenir en arrière, la vie nous permettait de continuer. D'ailleurs, tant que l'on respirait... Les Adieux n'existaient pas, seuls les Au-revoir suffisaient.

Objectivement, quand le temps de mourir venait, plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. De nos vies d'antan, rien n'était gardé. La valeur des choses sombrait en désuétude. Quand la mort frappait, peu importaient ces listes embrouillées de ces choses à accomplir que l'on se faisait pour l'avenir... Celui-ci n'existait plus quand le temps de partir arrivait.

Alors qu'un arbre aux branches coupées poussait toujours plus fort, plus haut et plus beau, un arbre aux racines arrachées tombait en pourriture.

Oui. Pour Harry, mieux valait oublier que mourir.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis Professeur, finit par déclarer doucement mais fermement Harry. Vous savez... Je ne compte pas me lancer un _Oubliette_ en pleine tête, s'amusa-t-il. J'ai découvert un sort bien plus intéressant qui me fera oublier progressivement mes souvenirs, il s'agit du...

-... _Perdita Progressivum,_ compléta alors Severus dans un unique souffle.

- C'est exact professeur. Ce qui me laisse donc le temps d'organiser proprement mon départ et ainsi..

- Quand ? coupa alors sèchement l'homme.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Quand avez-vous prononcé le sort ? pressa le plus vieux.

Harry sourit.

- Le soir de mon dix-huitième anniversaire, répondit-il. Ce qui signifie que mon amnésie commencera dès cet automne, probablement vers la fin du mois de Septembre.

Les mots du môme avaient été prononcés d'une façon si neutre, si détachée, que Severus reconnut sans difficulté un des points d'origine de cette souffrance. Une de ces douleurs qui coupe le souffle, qui chahute l'esprit, qui retrousse le cœur. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça...

Août était sur le point de s'achever...

La peine endurée par une centaine de _Doloris_ n'aurait rien fait à Severus en cet instant précis. Les mots de l'adolescent se révélaient infiniment plus cruels. Lui, qui ne savait absolument rien de ce qu'il éprouvait. Lui, qui d'une sinistre candeur lui annonçait qu'il avait jeté son existence à la figure de ceux qui pourtant comptaient dans l'équation.

L'échéance venait de tomber. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un petit mois. Il ne _leur_ restait plus qu'un petit mois.

Severus ne pouvait plus rester là... Il suffoquait. Levant sa tête, il croisa un regard vert férocement résolu. Quand bien même il était à présent impossible de revenir en arrière, Harry ne reculerait pas... Et au-delà de ces yeux déterminés, ce fut le visage effrontément serein du sale gosse qui rendit Severus presque fou de douleur.

L'homme se leva sèchement de son assise et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée... La main sur la poignet, intérieurement anéanti, il demanda la voix sifflante :

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

De dos, il ne vit pas le triste sourire qu'arborait à présent son ancien élève.

- Je dois me réapprendre... Si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais pas vivre... Et je veux vivre, expliqua-t-il posément. Le Harry Potter que vous avez connu en tant qu'élève est mort le même jour que Voldemort.

- Et pour cela vous avez décidé de faire table rase de votre passé ? ricana Severus. Quelle solution facile ! Je pourrais vous retourner vos mots et vous traiter de lâche, Monsieur Potter.

Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, Severus entendit le son incroyablement enrobant d'un rire chaud s'élevant dans la pièce. Ricochant contre les murs, le bruit si doux parvint même à traverser son âme. S'en était fini de lui. Comment un rire si agréable pouvait autant lui faire saigner le cœur ? Comment son possesseur pouvait-il inconsciemment lui donner autant et à la fois tout lui reprendre ?

S'il se retournait maintenant, il était définitivement perdu. S'il se retournait, il cracherait sans scrupule ces quelques mots tabous au naïf qui lui faisait face. S'il se retournait, il le ferait sans remord, sans vergogne, sans pitié... Parce qu'il lui fallait bien ça pour se confronter à l'autre inconscient. Parce qu'il fallait bien ça pour tenter de le faire rester dans leur monde.

L'unique regret qui aurait pu le faire flancher était le fait de ne pas pouvoir admirer le visage du jeune homme alors qu'il riait.

- Très bien envoyé Professeur ! rit un Harry totalement ignorant des états d'âme du plus vieux. Vous savez, je ne pense pas que dans mon cas on puisse parler de lâcheté, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Je ne fuis rien vous savez. Je n'ai aucune obligation qui ne me retienne ici. Personne à qui rendre de comptes. Aucune attache et dette envers qui que ce soit. Non, ce que je veux c'est juste recommencer mon existence en tant que Harry.

- Mais vous êtes Harry... souffla l'homme irrité et malheureux.

Oui. Il était _Harry. _Incontestablement. Il était le morveux doué en Quidditch, en DCFM. Il était le morveux piètre en potions. Il était le morveux à l'écoute de ses amis, le morveux gentil, prévenant et sociable par excellence. Mais il était aussi le jeune homme fragilisé par la perte de son parrain, complexé par sa notoriété, rêveur de posséder sa propre famille... Harry était tout ce qui englobait ses qualités, ses défauts, ses valeurs, ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses désirs. Il était _tout_ cela. Pas juste l'assassin d'un mage noir.

- Vous êtes bien un des rares à le savoir, Professeur.

Et cette phrase causa sa perte...

En colère, l'homme se retourna violemment et questionna avec hargne :

- Et cela n'est-il pas suffisant ?! Savoir que dans ce monde quelques personnes reconnaissent qui vous êtes vraiment ne vous suffit pas pour vivre ?!

Surpris par le volte face du plus vieux, Harry sursauta sur sa banquette.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire savoir au monde entier que vous n'êtes pas celui que les journaux, les étrangers, les rumeurs, les livres d'histoire décrit ! Tant que dans ce bas monde quelqu'un sait qui _est_ Harry, vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper de ce que le reste pense de vous ! Que leurs pensées soient positives ou pas !

- Je le sais parfaitement ça, Professeur, répondit froidement Harry. Comment pensez-vous que j'aurais pu vivre durant dix-huit ans autrement ?

Voyant l'incompréhension furtive passer sur les traits du directeur, l'adolescent s'expliqua :

- Vous savez, on raconte que les chats possèdent sept vies... Et moi j'ai l'impression que ma première vie s'est terminée. Je pense simplement entamer ma prochaine vie, puisque techniquement... On ne meurt qu'une fois.

L'homme s'était figé face à ses propos. Le sorcier ne devait pas connaitre cet adage moldu, s'imagina Harry.

Ils se scrutèrent un temps. Un peu long pour l'un, infiniment trop court pour l'autre.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, lança durement Severus dans les airs avant de quitter la maison et de transplaner.

« Mais quand le temps viendra pour moi de vous oublier Professeur... Vous me manquerez... » pensa solennellement Harry.

L'automne vint. Doucement, les arbres oublièrent leur feuillage autrefois somptueux. Se débarrassant de ce qui les avait constitué sans se demander pourquoi, il était enfin temps pour eux d'entrer dans la morte saison, parce que nul regard en arrière n'était nécessaire pour ce qui était perdu. Le printemps reviendrait. Une fois encore, ils renaitraient simplement, s'accroissant un peu plus... Jusqu'à ce que le sort décide de les abattre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ne les coupe.

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas si aisé pour les êtres humains de se dépouiller sans souffrir des choses qui les rattachaient à ce qu'ils étaient. Mais à chaque seconde écoulée, les hommes se mourraient. Pour une respiration vitale accordée, des milliers de cellules disparaissaient... Et sauf cas exceptionnels, Harry l'avait compris. Vivre, c'était se mourir tous les jours. Alors si vivre se résultait inéluctablement à perdre... Le jeune homme, lui, avait fait le choix de perdre pour vivre.

Le temps d'oublier était venu.

Assis dans un fauteuil, Harry discutait tranquillement avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Installé sur la banquette qui lui faisait face, le couple respirait l'épanouissement et le bonheur. Les mains du garçon roux n'avaient pas quitté le ventre de sa compagne depuis qu'elles s'y étaient installées. Observant le geste de protection Harry ne retint pas son sourire tant il était heureux pour eux.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! continuait-il de prononcer encore et encore. Je vais être Parrain ! s'exclama-t-il un énième fois, le sourire complètement béat.

Attendrie par sa réaction, Hermione sourit.

- Dommage que tu ne t'en rappelleras probablement plus dans quelques jours, dit Ron avec tact.

- Ron enfin ! le reprit Hermione en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras. Excuse le Harry... Ron est juste...

- Ron ? proposa ledit Harry en souriant. Désolé vieux... reprit-t-il en s'adressant à son ami. Mais il se peut aussi très bien que je me rappelle de tout d'ici le début du printemps !

Sceptique, le rouquin fronça des sourcils.

- Quel sortilège tordu quand même ce truc ! soupira-t-il.

- Moi au contraire, je trouve qu'il a été très bien pensé, objecta Hermione.

En réponse, son fiancé leva les yeux au ciel. Harry sourit.

- Je pense que le créateur du sort devait être profondément amoureux quand il l'a conçu, marmonna l'unique fille du groupe.

- Comment ça amoureux ? interrogea rapidement le brun qui ne comprenait pas comment son amie avait pu déduire ce fait.

Hermione réfléchit un moment, organisant mentalement ses explications.

- Quand tu m'as expliqué les détails de ce que tu prévoyais de faire, j'ai évidement fait des recherches sur ce sort Harry. Tout comme toi, j'en ai déduis que ce sort n'était pas à proprement parler qu'un simple "_Tabula Rasa_". J'ai pas raison ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

Effectivement, la perte progressive du sort n'était pas anodine, le temps imparti permettait à l'individu ensorcelé de se fabriquer de nombreux souvenirs avant sa perte totale de mémoire. Et généralement, le poids de ces souvenirs étaient si forts pour l'esprit amnésique que la perte de mémoire devenait au final nulle au bout de quelques mois. Le seul moyen de rompre le sort était de forcer les souvenirs à refaire surface de par leur importance, leur valeur, la portée des sentiments qui leur était rattachée. Seuls des sentiments forts et bénéfiques pour l'amnésique pouvait casser cette mise en oubliette volontaire.

- Je pense plutôt que ce sortilège permet à celui qui l'utilise d'avoir une deuxième chance... Une deuxième vie, reprit la brune. Cette dernière se traduisant soit par le commencement d'une nouvelle vie totalement vierge, entrainée par un vrai Table Rase du passé... Soit par une reprise améliorée de son ancienne vie. Pour faire simple je dirais que ce sort revient à faire quitte ou double.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène à croire que son inventeur était amoureux ? demanda Ron.

- Seule une personne amoureuse laisserait une dernière et unique chance à son amour de voir le jour non ? expliqua la jeune femme malicieusement.

- Et seule une personne amoureuse et malheureuse serait prête à tout oublier pour pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose... continua un Harry surpris par la profonde portée de ce sort.

Le couple le regarda étrangement.

- Serais-tu donc amoureux Harry James Potter ? le taquina gentiment Hermione.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, rigola le concerné. Vous savez très bien qu'entre Ginny et moi il n'y aura rien de plus que de l'amour fraternel. En revanche je m'interroge beaucoup sur le comportement d'une personne.

Le couple leva les yeux au ciel.

- Laisse-nous deviner, il est grand, brun, a un caractère vraiment pas facile voire même carrément exécrable et est accessoirement l'actuel directeur de notre ancienne école.

Le regard mi-suspicieux, mi-interrogatif que leur porta Harry les firent soupirer de dépit. Leur ami n'était pas seulement myope ! Il était aveugle.

- Oh Harry ! souffla bruyamment une Hermione excédée. Tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi le Directeur faisait _toujours_ appel à tes connaissances et à tes interventions dans les cours de DCFM et de Duels alors que le corps enseignant de Poudlard est plus que qualifié pour assurer lui même ses cours.

-... Heu... Parce que je suis Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ? Il parait que ça en jette toujours pas mal quand je fais partie du cours...

- Pas que, Harry !

- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il victorieux. Il veut me surveiller !

Ron se frappa la tête face à autant d'ignorance !

- Il s'inquiète, c'est normal, répondit la brune. Mais non, c'est autre chose à laquelle nous pensons.

- Là je ne te suis pas Hermione, répliqua le brun toujours autant embrouillé.

- Harry, commença la jeune femme d'un ton ferme, Severus Rogue est amoureux de toi. Bon. Je m'en doutais déjà un peu... Mais depuis qu'il sait qu'il est fort probable que tu oublies tout, que tu _l_'oublies, ça crève les yeux !

* * *

Posté le 27/04/13

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! A la prochaine !


	2. Hiver et Printemps

Warning ! SR (SS)/HP

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Que dire... J'avais vraiment, _vraiment_ prévu de poster ce chapitre bien plus tôt. Mais l'été engageant chez moi des sorties, les fêtes, les amis bref, les vacances, je dirais pour mon "excuse" que mon humeur foutrement joyeuse ne se concorde réellement pas aux couleurs feutrées, pâles et hivernales de cette fiction et à son écriture. Je pense que l'écoute en boucle des chansons My Blood et Explosions d'Ellie Goulding aura permis mon immersion dans l'écriture de ce chapitre. Ceci est néanmoins l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire (le dernier ressemblera probablement plus à une sorte de court épilogue dans lequel sera intégré le lemon.) Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les Jeunes Pousses Somnolent sous la Neige.**

- Vous avez minci.

La remarque fut ignorée, absorbée par le bruit frénétique d'une plume griffant un papier, balayée par une main trop acharnée à figer ses découvertes, brisée devant les oreilles d'un nouveau sourd. La phrase se suspendit un faible instant dans les airs, avant de se volatiliser... Et ses mots ne l'atteignirent pas.

L'avaient-ils déjà seulement fait ? Avaient-ils déjà eu cette portée, cette importance suffisante à ses oreilles pour qu'il les prenne en compte ? Lui qui savait si bien entendre sans écouter. Lui qui assumait si effrontément le mensonge de l'attention qu'il feignait. Oh, Harry Potter était un mauvais menteur ! Si peu subtile, si peu convainquant, au jeu d'acteur tellement bancal ! Et c'était pourquoi il savait faire aussi mal. Ses piètres faux-semblants n'existaient pas pour dissimuler, ils existaient seulement pour montrer son désintérêt le plus total. Ils existaient pour faire comprendre à quel point il pouvait en avoir rien à faire.

Parce que Potter junior ne suivait, n'écoutait, ne vivait que pour ce qu'il croyait être bien, bon ou juste... Quand bien même tout en ce monde n'était que relativisme.

Et ses mots ne l'atteignaient jamais.

Le grattement se stoppa. Levant sa tête brune, Harry observa l'homme encore planté devant lui._ Severus Rogue. _Ses yeux verts sondèrent l'homme, ils le firent de cette façon unique qui se répétait chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient... Et Rogue se laissait faire, levant alors au même instant un sourcil sarcastique répondant en une froide provocation à cette mauvaise habitude. Un haussement qui lui disait clairement et toujours ce même mot : _«_ Encore ?_ »_

Oui, et Harry n'y pouvait rien. L'adulte lui inspirait toujours un étrange sentiment quand il le croisait... Peut-être parce que le jeune homme se savait être beaucoup trop surveillé par lui depuis son Black-Out, peut-être parce qu'il détestait ça, peut-être parce qu'à ses yeux, l'homme ressemblait à une ombre, peut-être parce qu'il n'en discernait rien...

Il ne savait pas. En faite, il ne savait plus.

Alors oui, Harry le soumettait _encore_, et _encore _à ses rayons X. Sans jamais rien détecter, sans jamais rien comprendre de ce personnage... Mais il essayait, et il essaierait _encore_... Car Severus Rogue était une contradiction vivante.

Harry, lui, était quelqu'un d'entier, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'homme se montrait si austère, si froid, si dur dans ses propos, alors que ses actions le révélaient tellement plus avenant et soucieux de l'autre ? Toutes ses maigres constations convergeaient malheureusement à cette unique question. Une question probablement source de l'étrange sentiment qu'il ressentait envers le plus vieux dès qu'il le voyait.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas... échappa soudain le murmure de l'adolescent qui haussa négativement de la tête.

Le morveux avait prononcé cette sentence ses yeux figés dans les siens. Des yeux émeraudes commencèrent leur doux envoutement. Cette confrontation le rendait faible, et il ne pouvait même pas tenter d'y échapper. Ce regard avait la capacité même de casser sa volonté... Une volonté se brisant alors d'une manière synchronique avec son pauvre cœur lourd. Et si tout en lui n'était plus constitué que de cristal fragile, au moins, l'habitude d'être l'effroyable Severus Rogue permettait à son corps de résister.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, si ce n'est tenir le coup.

- Et quel est donc le mot que vous n'avez pas compris dans ma phrase précédente ? siffla-t-il.

Aurait-il du s'adresser à lui d'une autre façon à cause de son amnésie ? Severus ne savait pas s'il l'aurait du, il savait simplement qu'il ne le pouvait pas... Et peut-être même, qu'il ne le voulait pas. Devenir mièvre et écœurant de sentiments ne semblait pas être la solution. La solution à quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'espérait-il donc ? Que Harry l'aime ?

Un instant blanc court-circuita son système de pensées. Une pierre d'une étrange lourdeur s'enfonça dans son estomac. Un frisson d'angoisse réveilla les pores de sa peau... Et il réalisa.

Oui, Severus voulait que Harry l'aime... Lui qui s'était simplement laissé porter à l'aimer, voulait à présent qu'une réciproque existe. Qu'elle existe quelque part, qu'elle existe autre part que dans les mirages pathétiquement construits de son imagination et de ses interprétations. Mais comment cette réciproque pouvait-elle apparaître ? Certainement pas par magie, se moqua-t-il mentalement. Vraiment... L'idée même de vouloir engager une... _Relation intime_ avec son ancien élève le dépassait totalement.

Severus était juste tombé amoureux de Harry. Il l'avait aimé en ayant appris à apprécier sa présence, en commençant à apprécier ses qualités, à tolérer ses défauts, jusqu'à même trouver qu'ils lui allaient finalement bien. L'homme ne pouvait même pas expliquer comment ni pourquoi il l'aimait... Ce sentiment s'était presque naturellement soudé à son être. Il l'aimait, et c'était comme ça.

Tout simplement parce que les sentiments étaient irrationnels.

- Vous êtes un homme étrange, Monsieur Rogue, murmura doucement Harry. Je peine à saisir vos intentions. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que malgré le venin qui semble s'écouler de vos phrases, celui-ci n'est absolument pas dangereux, continua-t-il sans même cligner des yeux. Je suppose que nos relations passées ne devaient pas être si cordiales que cela... Mais pour autant, votre comportement adoucit de lui-même les paroles cinglantes dictées par votre bouche.

Le plus vieux ricana, et ce son sembla remuer quelque chose en Harry. Une étrange correspondance s'établissait entre le son et son propriétaire. Une correspondance un peu trop parfaite. Une perfection qui semblait s'être établie sur un terme un peu trop long. Et si le ricanement était loin d'être agréable à ses oreilles, Harry aurait presque pu dire qu'il y était habitué. Une partie ombrée de ce qu'il avait du être était accrochée au son produit par l'homme.

Combien de fois dans sa vie avait-il donc entendu cette intonation pour qu'elle lui soit à ce point familière ?

- Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous, Monsieur Potter, grogna l'adulte.

L'accroche de leurs regards ne s'était pas perdue. N'observant que la couleur de leur semblable, les orbes noirs de Severus dérivèrent subitement aux petits plissements qui se formaient aux coins externes des yeux du morveux. Harry lui souriait.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi donc avoir fait cette remarque sur mon poids ? rit le plus jeune.

Une fraction de seconde fut abandonnée à un froncement de sourcils. Il s'était trompé. Sa remarque avait été entendue et le morveux avait même pris la peine d"y réfléchir.

Une lumière traitresse commença alors sa douce percée dans le cœur de l'homme. Severus ne voulait pas y accorder trop d'importance mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il s'y accrocha malgré lui... Peut-être parce que tout n'était pas perdu. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Oui, si pour une fois ses mots l'avaient atteint... Alors il y avait encore de l'espoir.

- La nation entière pleurerait de désespoir en sachant que son Héros s'est stupidement brisé les os en tombant d'un escalier de trois marches juste parce qu'il était trop maigre, finit par répliquer l'homme sardonique.

Sa mauvaise foi n'était visiblement plus à refaire. N'en pouvant plus, Harry éclata de rire. Encore ce doux rire rauque. Severus ne s'y habituait pas. Le rire le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Trop naturel, trop spontané, trop éclatant, trop différend de ce qu'il était... Et tellement plus beau que ce qu'il ne serait jamais.

Quel salut y avait-il pour lui, si ce n'est celui de l'admirer encore et encore, et de l'aimer de cette force désespérée.

Espérant se contenir, Harry détourna ses yeux. Soudain, le brillant regard vert manqua brutalement à Severus.

- Franchement Monsieur Rogue, réussit finalement à prononcer le jeune brun entre deux éclats, ne pourriez-vous pas simplement dire que ma santé vous préoccupe, au lieu de sortir ce genre de phrases à rallonge qui vous font seulement passer pour un vieux bonhomme aigri qui se mêle de tout ?

Debout face à lui, l'homme se raidit. Un soupir se perdit dans l'espace. Un temps silencieux s'imposa.

_«Il n'a sûrement pas du apprécier être qualifié de vieux aigri»_, supposa tranquillement Harry.

Reprenant ses esprits, celui-ci se mit à ranger les papiers sur lesquels il écrivait peu de temps auparavant. Ainsi occupé, il n'entendit pas le froissement d'un tissu teinter l'air vieilli de la bibliothèque. Les pas légers de l'homme se rapprochèrent de sa table. Puis, une tasse de chocolat fumante y fut déposée. Le bruit de la céramique sur le bois sombre fit relever la tête du plus jeune. Les orbes vertes allèrent et vinrent successivement entre la longue main blanche tenant encore la tasse, et le visage de l'adulte. Doucement, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

- Merci... dit-il joyeusement en prenant la tasse offerte.

Un frisson de contentement électrifia son épiderme. Severus avait déjà été remercié durant sa vie... Mais ces remerciements n'en avaient jamais été, pas vraiment, majoritairement. Feutrés derrière des ordres douloureux, des devoirs à accomplir, des services à rendre, l'oubli de leur sincérité avait été rapidement établi. Quand Harry prononçait ce mot, la gratitude enrobée du mot sonnait trop profonde.

- Vous savez, murmura Harry, j'apprécie vraiment quand vous me conjurez ces tasses au chocolat, termina-t-il en sifflant sa boisson chaude.

- Même si je ne suis qu'un "vieux bonhomme aigri qui se mêle de tout" ? reprit sarcastiquement Rogue.

- Ravi de vous voir acquiescer à cette remarque, enchaina le plus jeune en souriant. Et bien que vous n'êtes pas que cela... Je dois admettre que ces qualificatifs vous correspondent étrangement bien, se défendit-il. Quant à vous mêler de mes affaires, vous faites simplement partie de ces trop nombreuses personnes qui, depuis mon état, se regroupent autour de moi pour savoir comment je me porte.

L'homme attentif aux mots du plus jeune l'écouta silencieusement, se demandant où cette conversation les menait. Les yeux verts brillèrent d'une colère amusée, puis une voix haut perchée, coulante, d'un sucré écœurant fendit le temps des respirations.

- Allez-vous mieux Monsieur Potter ? Je vous amène une part de tarte à la mélasse, je sais que vous aimez ce dessert plus que tout ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes là pour veiller sur vous ! Nous vous guiderons pour que vous reveniez parmi nous ! Nous pensons qu'il serait mieux que vous restiez à l'hôpital. Nous faisons ça pour vôtre bien. Notre objectif est le vôtre, soit celui de redevenir le Harry Potter que nous aimons tous ! Ces choix ne sont définitivement pas ceux que vous feriez en temps normal. Nous désapprouvons.

Harry ferma sa bouche. La voix cessa.

- Être dénué de souvenirs ne fait pas de moi un être dénué de sentiments, reprit-il simplement. Est-ce réellement déplacé de ma part de ne serait-ce oser aimer ou détester quelque chose ? Ma condition réduit-elle l'état de mon cerveau à celui d'un poisson rouge ? Ne suis-je plus capable de discerner le vrai du faux, quand bien même ces distinctions soient somme toute, relatives ? Suis-je dans l'obligation la plus stricte de supporter ces surveillances dégoutantes sous prétexte que j'ai oublié qui j'étais ? Dois-je vraiment répondre à toutes ces questions fatigantes juste parce que je ne suis plus celui qu'on a connu ? Pourtant... Je ne pense pas avoir de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit.

Il but une gorgée de chocolat, observant le visage si neutre de son vis à vis.

-... Et si je vous apprécie, Monsieur Rogue, continua-t-il de cet air si sérieux, ce n'est certainement pas parce que votre ombre se colle à la mienne... Mais probablement plus à cause de _ça_.

Harry leva sa tasse en l'air.

- Les gestes les plus simples, voire même les plus anodins sont, je le pense, les plus sincères... Et sans hésiter, ceux qui me touchent le plus. Et c'est uniquement de cette façon que j'aime vous voir veiller sur moi Monsieur, expliqua-t-il tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Le jeune préféra s'arrêter là. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans les détails barbants de sa psychologie. Mais il en était certain, son ancien lui aurait dit les mêmes choses... Parce que le passé des gens arrivait souvent à expliquer le pourquoi du comment, le quand, et le jamais plus. A son réveil, il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression d'avoir vécu le fou récit raconté par Hermione et Ron. _Sa_ propre histoire... Une histoire qui semblait appartenir à des temps bien lointains. Une histoire qui, malgré tout, restait sienne.

Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il appréciait tant ce fameux chocolat chaud. La première tasse offerte remontait déjà à plus de deux mois. Puis de nombreuses autres suivirent, les jours de pluie, de vent, d'orage, de neige, ainsi que les jours de tristesse, de colère, d'incompréhension, de peur, de doute, et de joie aussi. L'homme la lui donnait de cette façon si simple, si naturelle et pourtant à la fois si réfléchie qu'à travers, Harry avait compris à quel point Severus Rogue était quelqu'un de bien. Il ne _le_ comprenait toujours pas... Mais cette exactitude là, au moins, était fondée.

-... Et le fait d'être un vieux bonhomme aigri n'altère en rien mon appréciation sur cette tasse, s'amusa l'adolescent à voix basse.

Un court silence prit place.

- Je me demande parfois si vous êtes seulement digne de ma magnanimité, Monsieur Potter... finit par soupirer Rogue.

La maitrise de soi était parfaite. Quand bien même son esprit et son cœur auraient pu trembler et vaciller aisément devant ces propos si durs et sincères, son corps n'aurait jamais plié devant l'ouragan outrageant qu'était Harry Potter.

Le claquement d'un livre se fermant sembla clore la conversation. Le jeune homme rangeait sa table. Soigneusement, il regroupa diverses biographies entre-elles, plusieurs livres d'histoire aussi. Puis vint le tour des nombreuses coupures de journaux qu'il avait déniché. Les récurrents mots "Survivant" et "Élu" se détachaient grossièrement de chaque article.

Lentement Harry se leva. Son corps engourdi par la position assise qu'il avait enduré pendant des heures lui rappela sa douleur, et le brun s'étira en baillant.

L'horloge murale de la bibliothèque sonna huit coups. Il n'avait pas encore dîné.

- Je devrais aller trainer dans les cuisines, se murmura le jeune homme. A la prochaine, Monsieur Rogue ! dit-il plus fortement en s'éloignant.

Passant tranquillement devant les immenses fenêtres de la salle, il observa le parc enneigé du châteaux. Il s'arrêta un instant, admirant les flocons tomber encore et encore.

Cet hiver, il avait affronté sa première mort. Harry se demanda si ses souvenirs s'en iraient irrémédiablement, disparaissant comme cette neige froide au fil des rayons d'un soleil chaud s'en revenant d'un long voyage.

Le temps de la réflexion s'éclipsa en un battement de cils, et le brun s'en alla.

La morte saison s'écoulait d'un temps au ressenti incalculable. Février s'était confortablement installé, pourtant, à n'en pas douter, l'approche du 28 sentait l'odeur indescriptible d'une fin engendrant dans son sillage un début. Un nouveau départ.

_«... Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te rappelles de rien. Cela ne signifie pas que tu n'existes plus. Ne t'inquiète pas. Simplement... Vis... Vis et soit ce que tu veux être. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant. Existe, et je te le souhaite plus que tout... Aime ça...»_

- Encore entrain de lire cette lettre ?

A la remarque, le jeune homme brun fourgua rapidement l'écrit dans la poche de son pantalon et reporta son attention sur la nouvelle arrivante. Cette dernière soupira alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés. Des yeux noisettes brillants d'intelligence prirent le temps d'observer la situation attentivement, puis une voix douce s'éleva.

- Harry... Je pense vraiment que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'avoir eu recours à ce sort... Alors ne t'en veux pas.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de son ami en signe de réconfort.

- Tu sais Hermione... J'ai longtemps pensé que mon moi antérieur n'était qu'un idiot fini, s'exaspéra le brun. Un véritable idiot fini... M'imaginant qu'il était bien plus facile pour lui de laisser filer le passé, je lui ai en terriblement voulu... Parce qu'en abandonnant sa mémoire au coucher, ce n'est pas lui qui en supporta la perte au réveil. Alors que moi, quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent, j'ai douloureusement cru mourir... Et je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de se mourir d'une désorientation totale...

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement. Du coin de l'œil, elle nota la table jonchée de livres d'histoire et de biographies diverses, des tas d'écrits qui portaient sur un seul et même sujet : Harry Potter.

- Et que penses-tu avoir appris sur toi dans tout ceci, demanda la sorcière en désignant d'un signe de tête l'état de la table.

- J'ai appris à comprendre à travers toute cette paperasse les raisons qui m'ont poussé à prononcer ce sort, expliqua Harry. J'y suis décrit comme une légende. Non. Je _suis_ une légende... Et je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais ces récits restent fixés, collés à mon nom, sourit-il tristement. Et je ne voudrais pas être englué par cette mort inéluctable que représente le passé, que sont les souvenirs. Le passé reste toujours dans ce temps achevées, et je n'ai plus rien à y faire... Alors si pour m'y échapper je dois oublier ces souvenirs à tout jamais, je n'ai plus peur de me faire à cette idée.

La main chaude d'Hermione s'appuya un peu plus sur la sienne.

- Je suis si fière de l'homme que tu es Harry... murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Les yeux verts et marrons s'évadèrent d'un même mouvement vers les fenêtres illuminée de la bibliothèque. Le ciel était d'un gris-bleu pâle transparent, et derrière les quelques nuages froids, s'échappèrent quelques éclaircies.

La nuit surprit les habitants du château par sa tombée brusque et rapide, pourtant propre à la saison, et dès les dernières lueurs du soleil éteintes, la neige reprit sa lente tombée.

Le bruissement d'un tissu trainant sur le sol accompagnait la démarche rapide et silencieuse de l'homme vêtu de noir. Bien que directeur de Poudlard, Severus Rogue continuait d'effectuer lui-même certaines rondes nocturnes. Cette habitude faisait partie de ces si peu nombreuses autres qui prouvaient aussi vaillamment que possible que l'homme n'était pas qu'un mangemort, qu'un serviteur, qu'un espion. Peut-être était-il vain voire même stupide de s'y attacher. Pour les autres, pour ces personnes au jugement si dur et pourtant si aisément malléable, sans doute l'était-ce... Mais Severus ne s'en formalisait pas. Ces habitudes comptaient pour lui et c'était tout ce qui était important. Vraiment, important.

Marchant à pas feutrés, Severus perçut derrière le vitrage du corridor qu'il arpentait la lumière vacillante qui s'échappait d'une tour du château. Connaissant bien l'unique habitant de cette tour l'homme s'engagea sans hésitation dans cette direction.

Le mot de passe fut murmuré d'une manière presque gardée. Protégée. Puis le tableau engloutit l'homme qui se hâta de monter les escaliers en colimaçon afin de rejoindre le haut de la tour. Les dernières marches franchies, la pièce se dévoila à lui sans artifice et Severus se fit immédiatement happer par la langueur émanant de l'endroit.

Il y avait quelque chose de si doux et envoutant dans cette pièce aux murs de pierres pourtant si froids. Une chaleur réconfortante qui semblait narguer par ses fenêtres les tourbillons fiévreux et tumultueux enneigés du dehors. L'éclat ambré et malicieux d'un feu de cheminée virevoltant se répercutait langoureusement sur les immenses étagères et les tapisseries poussiéreuses de l'endroit, donnant invariablement vie aux choses inanimées. L'air sentait l'odeur indescriptible d'une bibliothèque emplie de vieux ouvrages, soutenue par le fumet tranquille d'une agréable odeur de miel.

Le directeur n'aurait jamais imaginé ce lieu si tristement abandonné devenir si paisible et accueillant en ouvrant ses portes à Harry Potter. Tant, que s'y aventurer le mettait mal à l'aise. Severus avait presque honte de se sentir si bien ici, de s'y sentir si vivant, de s'y sentir accueilli. Têtu, il n'osait pas se laisser simplement aller dans ce cocon de bienveillance. Comment le pouvait-il ? Lui qui ne se pardonnait aucune erreur, lui qui s'observait d'un regard encore plus cruel et acéré que ces tierces personnes qui le jaugeaient à chaque respiration. L'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il faisait tâche ici.

Severus s'avança silencieusement dans la pièce, frissonnant à la sensation de laisser sa magie se faire emporter par celle amusée du nouveau propriétaire de la chambre. Une magie insolente qui semblait bien trop heureuse de s'être dénichée une nouvelle compagne de jeu. Une magie qui faisait peu cas des états d'âme de sa nouvelle amie, qui n'avait peur de rien. Une magie renversante... Et _même_ sa magie rendait complètement folle la sienne.

Le regard perçant de l'homme se posa sur le corps avachi du morveux. Étalé sur son bureau, étendu entre les livres et parchemins divers, Harry s'était endormi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus notait la présence des lumières de la tour à une heure où toutes les autres étaient normalement éteintes. Le gamin connaissait bien ce qu'était la demi-mesure, il prenait juste un malin plaisir à y échapper. Et c'était ainsi que le directeur le retrouvait, croulant sous ses recherches, submergé par l'obsession de _comprendre_. L'homme ignorait cependant où le chemin emprunté par Harry le mènerait. L'unique évidence était qu'avec ce sort, la facilité de l'aller et du retour n'existait pas. Et alors que le vent rafraichi de l'automne avait emporté ses souvenirs sans pitié, la neige hivernale semblait couver jalousement les bourgeons de leur renouveau...

Dès les souvenirs envolés, s'en avait été fini de l'ancien professeur de potion, du bâtard graisseux, de l'ex-mangemort, de l'ex-espion, du protecteur. Severus Rogue avait du s'habituer à exister sans être cependant ne serait-ce qu'un simple Homme pour Harry Potter. Débutant la traversée solitaire de ce désert froid, puisant dans les réserves d'un courage désespéré et fatigué, le sorcier n'avait simplement pas pu laisser les choses aller et venir avec cette nonchalance accablante. Il ne s'agissait pas de commencer de zéro avec un Harry Potter amnésique. Il s'agissait de faire _avec_ un Harry Potter amnésique. De faire avec, de supporter la douleur... Et Merlin savait à quel point il était capable de prendre sur lui ! Merlin savait à quel point pour _lui_, il serait toujours capable de prendre sur lui. Mais si ne plus être pour le morveux lui avait fait connaitre cette souffrance lourde et silencieuse, l'homme ne s'habituait toujours pas à l'incertitude engendrée par l'ignorance de la permanence ou non du sort. Le sorcier savait, oh il savait qu'elle n'était en rien aléatoire ! Mais on ne pouvait dire si cette dernière dépendait de trop ou de bien peu de choses. Démuni, impuissant face à la fatalité impitoyable du sort, cette incertitude grandissait à mesure que le Printemps arrivait. Celui-ci pouvait bien arriver tôt ou tard, Severus savait qu'il arriverait quand même. Après... Après, et ce quoi qu'il devait advenir, plus rien ne pourrait être modifié.

Il avait fini par atteindre le bureau. Se plaçant aux côtés de l'endormi, Severus secoua doucement son épaule. Au geste, un grognement mécontent s'éleva en guise de réponse. Le balais tournoyant des magies disparut d'une force égale à son commencement. Harry ouvrit les yeux paresseusement.

- Professeur ? murmura le jeune homme la voix rauque. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Observant sa position, Harry réalisa.

- Oh... Je me suis encore endormi, constata-t-il en s'étirant.

Il bailla et se frotta les yeux.

- Votre ronde s'est bien passée ? continua-t-il tranquillement. Pas d'étudiants pris en flagrant délit au détour d'un couloir ? pouffa-t-il levant la tête pour observer son vis à vis.

- Certains comportements sous _ma_ direction se font de plus en plus rares, et les punitions qui pourraient en découler ne sont pas de simples promesses, elles sont garanties, prononça la voix basse et narquoise de l'homme. Les élèves ne semblent plus développer de passions téméraires à quitter leurs dortoirs lors du couvre-feu afin d'explorer tranquillement les tréfonds de ce château.

- Je pense que vous venez de lancer une pique dans ma direction Monsieur, s'amusa le brun. D'accord, d'après tous les témoignages de mes proches, je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à suivre les règles mot à mot. Avec ce recul avéré, je ne dirais pas non plus que mes choix étaient les plus judicieux ou les plus malins. Mais il serait stupide de penser que je brisais ces règles juste pour le plaisir d'outrepasser quelques phrases et interdits vulgairement accoler sur un papier. J'ai bien peur d'avoir compris durant ces derniers mois que mon enfance et adolescence se sont écoulées au rythme d'un "Fait comme tu peux face aux évènements." Face à Voldemort, face aux Mangemorts, face à cette époque, rien ne s'est déroulé comme les gens le voulaient. L'unique chose importante qu'il fallait faire, c'était de faire des choix. Mais plus que tout, être capable de les assumer jusqu'au bout... Parce que je pense que le juste milieux n'existait pas.

Il s'arrêta, expira doucement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de m'avoir réveillé, cela m'évitera le mal de dos et de cou demain matin.

- Remerciez mes rondes et mes pas qui se sont autrefois bien trop trouvés sur votre chemin, renifla le plus vieux.

- Mais que pourrais-je seulement faire sans vous Monsieur Rogue ? ironisa gentiment Harry. Je dois vraiment être un cas désespérément désespéré pour que même en étant amnésique, alors que la guerre est terminée, qu'aucun danger ne menace de me couper la tête dans l'immédiat, vos pas finissent par trouver le sillon des miens. Je ne pensais pourtant pas être un nourrisson fragile à protéger du froid, de la chaleur ou encore du bruit...

Le cœur du plus vieux rata une pulsation. Le ton n'était pas venimeux, il était amusé. D'un amusement bien trop intelligent pour qu'il soit considéré comme anodin. Les paroles résonnèrent longuement dans sa tête. Severus ne se demanda pas s'il en faisait trop. Il le savait. Dès que les choses concernaient Harry Potter, il en faisait _toujours_ trop. Un trop pourtant non exagéré, car pour le protéger, c'était ce trop qui avait toujours fait la différence. L'habitude n'était pas partie. Sans doute avait-elle fini par être cultivée malgré lui. Et jamais l'homme n'y renoncerait... Parce que là était ce qui les liait encore et encore, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui donner, parce que c'était l'unique chose sur laquelle il n'avait pas peur d'être jugé en la lui donnant.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous êtes un grand sorcier Monsieur Potter. Votre amnésie ne vous empêche plus d'utiliser votre magie correctement à présent. Vous en avez la parfaite maitrise, finit par prononcer l'homme d'un ton académique. Vous devriez aller vous coucher à présent Monsieur Potter.

Le ton était sans appel, mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Bonne nuit à vous Monsieur Rogue, répondit-il sobrement.

- Bonne nuit Monsieur Potter.

Un claquement de cape plus tard, et l'homme était parti.

A n'en pas douter, Severus Rogue maitrisait bien ses pirouettes verbales, aides utiles à ses échappatoires. Harry n'y voyait cependant aucun dérangement sachant que l'homme polissait toujours ses phrases. Le brun le savait, Hermione et Ron lui en avaient fait part, son histoire avec le sorcier avait été difficile. Probablement parce qu'il était difficile de se mettre sur l'exacte même fil de pensées, et que les intérêts, bien qu'allant dans le même sens, n'étaient jamais identiques. Harry n'était pas naïf au point de croire que l'homme le protégeait juste parce qu'il avait fait cette promesse à sa mère décédée. Severus était un homme de parole et de devoir. Or, ils le savaient tous les deux, le jeune homme n'avait _pas_ besoin de protection. Au delà, le plus vieux prenait soin de lui, veillait sur lui et bien que grognon sur les bords, Harry le sentait, l'homme ne le faisait pas juste parce qu'il le devait. Le brun se le promit, un jour il arriverait à percer le système de pensées de Severus Rogue.

Fatigué, le brun arrêta de penser au comportement du Directeur et alla se coucher. Comme chaque nuit depuis le récit de son histoire, Harry rêva de ses propres péripéties. Vivant ses folles aventures clairsemées de vols sur d'immenses oiseaux au corps de cheval, de voyages maritimes sous une eau gelée et claire, de bals et fêtes à l'allure si élégante, de dragons et de Magie.

Seigneur, Harry aimait tellement la Magie.

Le lendemain, Ron rejoint ses meilleurs amis dans la bibliothèque. A sa grande surprise, la table où s'étaient installés Hermione et Harry était vide. Aucun livre n'y était éparpillé, aucun papier, aucun journal. Sans même demander, le roux comprit. Il s'installa simplement à côté de sa compagne, prenant naturellement sa place dans la conversation déjà entamée.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que _toi_ tu ne comprends pas dans le comportement du Professeur Rogue, Harry, soupira Hermione.

- Voyons Hermione, commença ledit Harry d'un ton évident. Nous savons que Severus Rogue, malgré son apparence peu avenante et son caractère est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter... Cet homme se soucie vraiment du bon fonctionnement de cette école, de l'enseignement qui y est prodigué et de ses élèves... Mais il n'est évidemment pas du genre à faire du favoritisme parmi les personnes qui cohabitent sous ce toit. Alors même si je suis lié à lui par la promesse qu'il a faite à ma mère, pourquoi se soucie-t-il _autant_ de moi ? Je ne dis pas que je n'apprécie pas, au contraire, mais c'est incompréhensible.

Deux soupirs exaspérés fendirent l'air. Deux lourds regards se posèrent sur la légende vivante qu'était Harry Potter. Légende qui observa successivement ses amis d'un regard blasé.

- C'est plus possible Hermione, souffla Ron. Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Je confirme Ron, répondit la brune. Harry... reprit-elle. As-tu seulement conscience que ça devrait plutôt être à nous de porter cet air blasé sur notre visage ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, continua Ron. On y va à la manière douce ou à la manière forte ?

- A la manière forte, prononça la voix déterminée de la jeune femme. Comme la dernière fois... Je me rappelle qu'après notre révélation, il a pris le temps de s'interroger sur ses propres sentiments. Je pense même que ces derniers étaient partagés...

Harry observa ses amis discuter de lui, se demandant à quoi ces derniers faisaient exactement référence. Ses propres sentiments ? Partagés ?

- Harry, commença le roux, Severus Rogue t'aime.

Un silence gênant prit place. Puis un rire clair éclata. Un "chuuuuut" courroucé leur fut adressé. Tentant de se faire silencieux, Harry mit une main devant sa bouche. Ses amis l'observèrent silencieusement un temps.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il nous fait la même scène que la dernière fois ? s'exaspéra la voix grave de Ron.

Hermione hocha simplement de la tête. Quelques secondes passèrent puis le brun sembla se calmer.

- Harry, ce qu'on te dit est très sérieux, le gronda gentiment Hermione.

- Oh, mais j'en avais bien conscience... se défendit Harry. Je me trouve simplement stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même plus tôt.

Il fit une pause.

-... Vous admettrez quand même qu'il est assez difficile d'associer ce genre de sentiments avec une personne aussi... Complexe qu'est Severus Rogue. Finalement, je pense que si vous ne me l'aviez pas dit, jamais mes pensées ne se seraient portées dans cette direction.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu sais ça ? l'interrogea simplement Ron.

- Réfléchir... Je suppose...

Harry s'éloigna un temps dans ses pensées.

- Pensez-vous seulement qu'il me l'aurait un jour dit ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Voyant les regards de ses amis, il continua :

- Probablement pas, non...

- Harry... dit doucement Hermione. Severus Rogue est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup souffert de la guerre. Je ne pense pas cela déplacé de dire qu'il a même plus souffert que ces milliers de familles ayant perdu un être cher. Nous ne connaissons probablement pas aussi bien son histoire que ce que toi tu en sais... En savais, se corrigea-t-elle. Je pense néanmoins que le Professeur Rogue n'a pas été habitué à être aimé durant sa vie. Respecté oui, apprécié oui... Mais aimé au sens le plus intime, je ne pense pas. Sans ajouté qu'il n'est pas non plus tombé amoureux de n'importe qui... Et même si le regard qu'il te porte est certainement un des plus réaliste de tous, même s'il ne te mettra jamais sur un piédestal pour avoir été le Survivant, il n'oublie pas que ton parcours a fait de toi un personnage historique. Je ne pense pas que cet homme se soucie de ce que peut penser l'opinion... Mais il est certain qu'il le regretterait si ses actions ou propos finissaient par te blesser. Je ne pense pas non plus que cet homme à peur de t'aimer. Sans doute préfère-t-il t'être utile, veillant sur toi, plutôt que de t'embarrasser l'esprit avec ses sentiments.

- Rogue a eu l'habitude d'encaisser les choses, continua Ron. Faut dire qu'en étant mangemort et espion, le choix s'est imposé de lui-même. Et c'est exactement qu'il fait. Il ne dit rien, il garde, il protège... Parce que c'est sûrement de cette façon qu'il se sait être efficace. Mec ! Tu te rends compte que ce type ne pense qu'à toi ? s'exclama Ron avec respect.

- J'en ai conscience Ron... murmura Harry d'une voix grave.

_«__J'ai même peur d'en avoir trop conscience.._._»_

Les jours passèrent. Harry vivait toujours au rythme du château, assistant de ci de là à certains cours en tant qu'assistant improvisé. Ron et Hermione avaient fini par se trouver un nid rien qu'à eux dans la capitale. Et la vie continuait, pour eux, pour lui, pour ses autres amis. Continuant leurs études, dispersés à travers les villes voire les pays, Harry recevait de temps en temps quelques unes de leurs nouvelles. Tous n'étaient pas au courant de sa condition, parfois, il ne répondait pas à certaines questions, mais il prenait toujours le temps de répondre aux lettres. La vie continuait, et Harry s'impatientait de pouvoir enfin avoir la garde de son filleul, Teddy. Pour certaines raisons, l'administration mettait un temps monstrueux à régler les formalités propres à l'adoption de son louveteau. Harry soupçonnait certains médicomages d'avoir cafter au Juge magique aux affaires familiales chargé de son dossier, l'état de sa condition, état considéré comme instable par les professionnels médicaux. Mais il ne pouvait rien contre ce ralentissement, qu'il soit imprévu ou volontaire. Alors dès que Harry le pouvait, il rendait visite à son filleul resté dans la famille Weasley le temps que la brouille administrative et probablement juridique soit réglée.

Les jours passèrent et Harry ne savait toujours pas comment affronter les sentiments de Severus Rogue. Rien n'avait vraiment changé entre-eux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Mais le brun le savait... Il n'était pas bon comédien.

La neige disparut au fil des jours, et au levé du soleil, l'herbe prit l'habitude de se couvrir de gelée matinale. Inspirant l'air frais du dehors, assis sur un banc en pierre, Harry profita du silence ambiant uniquement perturbé par le chant des si peu nombreux oiseaux. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir la forme sombre du lac encore gelé. Dans quelques semaines seulement, la couche de glace s'en irait, dans quelques semaines, le printemps remplacerait définitivement la saison froide. Ses souvenirs n'avaient toujours pas refait surface. Seuls ses rêves semblaient pouvoir leur donner vie... Mais la même anecdote n'était jamais tournée de la même façon. Il ne s'agissait après tout que de rêves. Pas de souvenirs.

Harry ne savait pas si ces derniers lui manquaient. Il vivait bien sans. Cela semblait peut-être stupide d'avoir détruit l'identité d'Harry Potter pour mieux reconstruire celle d'Harry Potter. Mais pourquoi donc s'enfuir à l'étranger ? Pourquoi donc fuir le monde sorcier ? Pourquoi prendre une nouvelle identité ? Lui ne fuyait personne. Pas même lui-même. Parce que ça, c'était aussi un combat, _son_ combat... Finalement, qu'importait que ses souvenirs reviennent, il vivait sans avoir le mal de vivre... Et il était heureux ainsi.

Pourtant le jeune homme le savait, si le Printemps annonçait le renouveau, il sonnait aussi le glas de la fin. Il ne restait que quelques semaines à peine pour que ses souvenirs retrouvent le chemin de sa mémoire. Si peu de temps pour se rappeler d'années complètes. Si peu de temps pour se souvenir des gens qui avaient partagé sa vie, de ceux qui n'avaient fait qu'y passer, ceux avec qui il s'était battu, avec qui il avait ri, pleuré, souffert, vaincu.

Et avant que la fin n'arrive, Harry se décida à se confronter à Severus Rogue. Réfléchissant sur son banc, le sorcier se motiva une dernière fois et engagea sa marche vers le bureau du directeur. En chemin, il croisa le Professeur Chourave qui lui donna sans hésiter le mot de passe. Imbibé dans ses pensées il ne s'attendit pas à arriver aussi vite. Surpris, il mit un temps avant de se reprendre ses esprits.

- _Veritaserum_, prononça-t-il enfin à la statue.

Les escaliers se dévoilèrent et Harry débuta sa montée. Arrivant vite devant la porte du bureau, il frappa deux coups et attendit. La voix feutrée du directeur lui parvint, l'intimant d'entrer.

Assis derrière son bureau, Severus Rogue l'observa s'inviter tranquillement dans la salle. Peut-être même fut-il déconcerté par sa venue. Harry n'aurait pas vraiment su dire. Le léger froncement de sourcil de l'homme pouvait signifier beaucoup de choses.

- Monsieur Potter... susurra le directeur. Quelle visite... Inattendue. Bien que je sois certain de n'avoir donner le mot de passe de ce bureau qu'au personnel de cet établissement, permettez-moi de vous demander ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Le ton n'était _vraiment_ pas avenant. Mais Harry s'y était habitué d'une manière quasiment miraculeuse. Nullement perturbé, le brun décida de vider son sac.

- Vous m'aimez.

C'était dit.

Durant la seconde qui précéda la phrase du morveux, son cœur s'arrêta. Pris de court par l'affirmation, Severus se tut un instant. A présent il comprenait mieux les regards en coin lancés par le plus jeune et dont il avait été la victime depuis quelques semaines déjà. Potter avait su depuis tout ce temps...

- Pourrais-je connaitre les raisons qui vous ont poussé à débarquer dans mon bureau aujourd'hui pour me dire ceci, alors même que vous êtes au courant depuis un certain temps déjà ? interrogea-t-il de sa voix murmurante.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme soit si... A l'aise. Le vert de son regard se mêla à celui noir et indéchiffrable de l'homme. Le plus jeune savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne savait en revanche pas par où débuter. Le visage illisible du plus vieux le poussa cependant à répondre à cette première question.

- Le printemps arrive, décida-t-il de commencer. Et j'ignore si mes souvenirs reviendront... Mais de ce que j'ai compris vous m'aimez depuis un moment. Alors je voulez simplement vous dire que le Harry que vous avez connu ne reviendra peut-être pas. Au fond, lui et moi ne sommes franchement pas si différents, s'amusa-t-il. Mais si jamais mon oubli devait devenir définitif, il est certain que je ne serai jamais plus totalement lui. Je voulais simplement que vous en ayez conscience...

Un petit rire narquois se répercuta longuement entre les murs de la pièce, tranchant net la succession cohérente et finalement assez fluide de ses pensées. L'atmosphère changea. Harry cru même entendre l'écho d'une fissure s'évaporer dans l'air.

- Pensez-vous être le seul à savoir quels sont les effets du sort que vous vous êtes infligé ? cassa finalement Severus d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Dès que vos amis sont venus à moi m'expliquant ce que vous comptiez faire, dès que vous m'avez lancé à la figure ce que vous aviez décidé de faire, ne pensez-vous pas que toutes ses conséquences se sont mises à tourner en boucle dans mon cerveau ? Pensez-vous vraiment que je n'ai pas tenté de m'y préparer ? Pensez-vous vraiment que je semble être attaché à celui que vous étiez et non pas à celui que vous êtes ?

- Là je vous arrête tout de suite Professeur, coupa sèchement Harry. Je n'ai pas dit ça, et je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Il me semble d'ailleurs avoir débuté cette conversation avec une affirmation conjuguée au présent et non pas au passé. Je le sais que vous m'aimez. D'ailleurs, que cela soit la personne que je suis maintenant ou celle que j'étais ne change rien. A vos yeux je reste Harry, dit-il plus doucement. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il est fort probable que je ne me rappelle pas de ce que nous étions avant... Et que cette situation pourrait vous mettre mal à l'aise. De nous deux, c'est moi l'ignorant. Je pourrais vous blesser malgré moi. Enfaite, depuis que je connais vos sentiments à mon égard, je _sais_ que je vous ai blessé de nombreuses fois. Je sais à quel point vous avez toujours gardé ces choses, à quel point vous avez du les mesurer, à quel point cette maitrise de soi vous a demandé d'efforts et de silence... Tant, que je me dis que vous êtes trop bien pour moi.

Comment un homme trouvait-il encore la force de respirer sans un raté sous le poids de tels sentiments ? Comment trouvait-on le courage de résister encore et toujours, alors que la peur de céder, de s'écrouler planait, menaçante. A quel point souffrait-on de cette retenue extrême ?

Aimer chez Severus Rogue n'était pas synonyme de céder. Chez lui, on ne cédait pas par amour. Qu'importaient la gloire, l'argent, le nom, le passé, les erreurs que parfois certains préféraient abandonner pour aimer, vivre et respirer... Et qu'importait la beauté supposée du geste... Severus aimait en faisant face, quitte à traverser de front la douleur, quitte à se faire détester par l'autre. Aimer c'était rester solide, c'était assumer. Aimer ce n'était pas céder, c'était protéger... Et protéger chez Severus... C'était aussi savoir encaisser les difficultés sans bruit.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? finit par murmurer la voix calmée du plus vieux.

Oui. Que ce morveux voulait-il de lui ? Lui qui était capable de tout mettre en œuvre pour son bien être. Lui qui avait traversé ces mois de peine sans rien dire savait que s'il le fallait, il serait encore capable d'en endurer encore plus. Et même si son esprit pliait sous cette fatigue morale, Severus savait que pour lui, quelque chose dans son corps, dans son cœur tiendrait toujours le coup. Mais il _fallait_ qu'il sache ce que le morveux voulait de lui. L'homme redoutait la réponse à sa question, mais elle était nécessaire. Vitale même.

- Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est à moi de poser cette question ? finit par répondre Harry en souriant. Vous, vous m'avez déjà tout donné. Et je ne pense pas mes paroles exagérées. J'aime la vie que j'ai ici. Cette vie que vous m'avez laissé avoir... Je vous aime aussi, Severus. Il m'aura fallu du temps pour le comprendre, pour le voir. Mais je vous aime, prononça-t-il sincèrement. Mais vous Severus ? Que voulez-vous de moi ?

L'ouragan, le cyclone, le raz-de-marrée Potter venait encore de frapper. Cette fois, il avait tout emporté. Cette fois, les digues venaient d'être submergées. La sensation était vertigineuse, étourdissante. Des dizaines de questions fusèrent dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les empêcher de se fracasser contre les parois de sa boite crânienne.

_«M'aimes-tu ? Vraiment ? Pour combien de temps ? En es-tu sûr ? Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Et les autres ? M'aimeras-tu encore après ? Comment peux-tu être certain de m'aimer ? N'es-tu pas effrayé ? As-tu confiance ? Suis-je le seul ? Suis-je spécial ? Peux-tu le promettre ? Le jurer ? Pourras-tu encore l'affirmer dans deux mois ? Dans un an ? Dans cinq ? Dix ? Vingt ? Trente ? Cinquante ? Cent ? Peux-tu n'aimer que moi ? Peux-tu me vouer ton amour ? Puis-je être le seul ? A jamais ? Auras-tu encore le courage de me supporter ? Pourrais-tu me supporter ? Sois mien. A jamais.__»_

- Seriez-vous simplement prêt à vivre une relation avec moi ? prononça finalement Severus la voix rauque.

- Probablement oui... répondit tranquillement Harry. Ne vous attendez cependant pas à ce que je vous saute au cou à chaque fois que nous nous verrons. Bien que je ne pense pas que cela vous déplaira. Sachez que si vous voulez aussi officialiser cette relation auprès de notre entourage d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, je ne suis pas contre... Enfin, nous n'en sommes pas vraiment là non plus n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il.

Severus s'était levé de son bureau puis rapproché vers lui. Il se tenait maintenant face à face.

- Effectivement, nous n'en sommes pas là, répondit l'homme un léger sourire en coin. De la même façon, je suis heureux de savoir que vous ne me sauterez pas au cou dès que nous nous verrons. J'ai beau vous aimer, ce genre de comportements en public me met mal à l'aise. Dans nos espaces privés, en revanche, ils seront les bienvenus, continua-t-il d'une voix presque ronronnante, ignorant qu'elle existait quelque part en lui. Me laisseras-tu maintenant t'embrasser ?

Harry leva un sourcil sarcastique en guise de réponse et sans dire un mot, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Les lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Sans précipitation, elles prirent le temps de se connaitre, de se découvrir. Les deux hommes profitèrent de cette échange si simple, qui pourtant, signifiait beaucoup pour chacun d'entre-eux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ces baisers qui fait perdre la tête, ce n'était pas un baiser fiévreux, brulant d'envie et de désir, c'était un premier partage, l'acceptation inconditionnelle de l'autre. C'était prendre et surtout, c'était donner.

Puis le baiser prit fin.

Le temps de l'échange, Harry s'était retrouvé enlacé par Severus.

- Non seulement tu as pu m'embrasser, mais en plus, en prime je t'ai laissé m'enlacer, plaisanta le plus jeune.

Le plus vieux se contenta en réponse de resserrer ses bras autour de lui.

Il avait bravé des milliers de tempêtes pour en arriver là. Il avait laisser des milliards d'aiguilles le transpercer à mesure que le temps avançait. Seul, il avait fait face à l'immensité de son amour. Sans fuir, il avait laisser la vague lui bruler le visage, le submergeant de ses eaux gelées. Oui, il avait marché des milliers de kilomètres pour arriver jusque là, et présentement, il était juste impensable de relâcher l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Ne regretteras-tu pas ton choix ? demanda le sorcier le ton sérieux.

- Explique-moi seulement ce que j'ai à regretter Severus ? répliqua simplement Harry.

Le plus vieux aurait probablement pu lui donner des dizaines de raisons. Des arguments qui possédaient à ses yeux une portée valable. Mais Severus savait, oh il savait si bien que cette validité serait purement balayée d'un revers de main par Harry Potter une fois ces raison évoquées.

- Merci de t'être tu, reprit le brun le ton légèrement insolant. Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir eu à discutailler de choses si peu agréable avec toi quand elles possèdent au fond si peu d'importance.

La fenêtre du bureau filtra avec modération les rayons chauds du soleil. Monté bien plus haut dans le ciel, celui-ci embrassait dorénavant le château et les parcs alentours d'une manière plus franche... Et au loin, alors que les jardins légèrement blanchis par la gelée du matin avaient repris leurs couleurs vertes tendres, les premiers bourgeons des fleurs et arbres continuaient leurs poussées imperceptibles, renaissant à nouveau pour le Printemps.

* * *

Posté le 29/07/13

**A takoizu** : Merci de ta lecture, je suis ravie de voir que tu as bien aimé mon histoire dès le premier chapitre puisque cela est souvent rare dans ton cas. En espérant que la suite aussi te plaise toujours autant !

**A ELFiane** : Ta review m'a vraiment faite plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que mon style d'écriture plaise, ce qui n'est pas souvent chose aisée. En espérant que la suite continuera de t'emmener toujours aussi agréablement dans mon récit.

**A Zeugma** : J'espère que tu auras trouvé cette suite aussi belle que la première partie. Merci de ta review !

**A luciusmaximus** : La suite aura tardé à venir, mais j'espère qu'elle saura être à la hauteur de ton attente. Effectivement, j'avais beaucoup envie de créer un histoire sur l'amnésie, ce thème est assez récurrent dans les fictions Harry Potter, je ne saurais dire si mon angle d'approche se détache vraiment des fictions existantes, mais c'est ainsi que j'ai aimé imaginé raconter leur histoire. Merci de ta review et de tes compliments !

**A Angela : **J'espère que tu auras trouvé la suite de cette histoire aussi sympa que le début ! Merci de ta lecture !**  
**

**A Kim : **Tu le sais, je t'adore ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commencer cette nouvelle fiction ! Et je suis très fière de t'avoir fait découvrir ce couple !

**A Padoune : **Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre aura répondu à toutes tes questions. Je l'espère. L'épilogue sera toujours là pour clore définitivement cette aventure quoi qu'il en soit. Merci de ta review ! J'espère que tu auras aimé cette suite.


End file.
